Digimon Fonteir X
by The Lord of All Chaos
Summary: A powerful and ancient force has unleashed the Demon Lords upon Earth and the digital world. The digidestined are summoned to save them both. Armed with new Spirit Evolutions and the guiding vioce of The Herald they are ready to fight. But is it too late?


**Digimon Frontier**

**X**

**Episode One: Release the Greed**

The Empty World, Beyond Time and Space

There was nothing in The Empty World. That is the point. It is empty. Devoid of life. Except for one person. He floated in nothingness, in the darkness for eternity. He was bound there, by the powers of the ancient digimon. Far beyond the Legendary Warriors. He was imprisoned there for the creation of the Forbidden Ones: The Lord of Darkness, Chaos and the Seven Demon lords.

His works of masterpiece. However he had been imprisoned for their creation. In every reality, for all time with no chance of escape or further meddling in the digital world. But that did not imply that he could not send his creations to destroy for him and, if possible, free him.

Ah but there was always a catch. The digidestined. The bearers of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors. They would fight his great creations with everything they had. He chuckled. Why must everything be flawed? He snapped his fingers and seven, glowing crests appeared around him.

Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony and Lust. The seven deadly sins glowed in their respective colours, bathing him in their great power. He snatched the glowing red crest of pride and squeezed it. A small, high-pitched scream came from it. Lucemon had failed him, and now he was paying the consequences.

He let the sin of Pride go and picked the sin of Greed out of the darkness. Its purple light glowed brighter as he took it. He spoke swiftly to the crest he held in his hands, and let go of the Code Key of Greed, and let it fly. Let it fly into the shadows, opening a gate, into the human world.

Kanbara home, Japan

Fifteen-year-old Takuya Kanbara lay on his bed thinking. He had been thinking a lot lately. It was a mood that possessed him. He couldn't remember any time in his life when he was this bored. He sat up, a vein throbbing in his temple. Most of the fun of his life had been drained away when he had come home from the digital world.

Sure he had some good times with his friends Koji, Zoë, J.P., Tommy and Koichi, and sometimes even his younger brother. But every time he stopped for a rest, his life was dull, and miserable and empty. Why? Why must life always be so dull?

"It's not dull Takuya," Koichi had said. "It's your perspective."

Well Takuya's perspective was that life was dull. And nothing could change that. He wanted another adventure, another digimon to battle. But that was impossible. A digimon could not enter the human world, lest both worlds be destroyed.

The doorbell rang. He heard his younger brother running to get the door. He heard the door open and his brother greeting the person at the door. He couldn't hear the words being said, but as the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs greeted his ears, he guessed it was for him.

His bedroom door opened and Koji stepped through, his stern expression telling Takuya this wasn't a friendly visit.

"We need to talk Takuya," he said sternly.

"About what?" Takuya asked, throwing himself back on his bed.

"You," Koji answered.

"Why?" Takuya sighed.

"You've been moping for over three years now," Koji said, looking sterner still. "Ever since you came back from the digital world."

"Your point being?"

"You can't spend the rest of your life just wanting to go back there."

"What if I want to?"

"You would be throwing your whole life away."

"Blah blah blah, are you going somewhere with this, I've heard it all before from you guys."

"Then listen for once!"

"Why!" Takuya bellowed, leaping from his bed. Koji, J.P., Zoë. They had all tried to sway him from his obsession. Tommy was the only one who seemed to understand. He was the only one who also wanted to return to the digital world. Koji sighed, shook his head.

"If you want to waste your life Takuya hoping a digimon is going to come and knock on your door be my guest," Koji muttered turning away. He stepped out of the room and Takuya sighed. Koji was right as always. He stepped out of the room and followed his friend. Koji had opened the door just as Takuya reached him.

"Okay I see your right," he muttered. Koji smiled, his eyes closed and looked at his friend.

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses," Koji muttered. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"I thought we go see the others."

"Where are they?"

"No clue, more fun that way."

"Oh come on! You are so childish!"

"Hey, you gotta get your kicks were you can."

Takuya and Koji walked in silence for a while. Koji looked at his friend, his hands clasped together behind his head. Takuya noticed Koji looking at him and cocked his head.

"What's up?" Takuya asked.

"Nothing," Koji replied.

"Takuya!" Takuya looked down, just as something green, white and orange tackled him to the ground.

"Tommy!" cried Takuya slightly out of shock, partly out of pain.

"Oh, sorry," Tommy apologised, getting up. As Tommy got to his feet he saw J.P. and Zoë tagging close behind.

"Hey Taky," said J.P.

"We thought you were going to stay in your room all day, _again_," Zoë sniggered.

"Yeah, yeah, don't have to keep drawing attention to the fact," Takuya grinned. He leaned sideways to look behind Zoë. "Hey where's Koichi?"

"Koichi's coming," J.P. said. "I think he went to get some ice-cream."

"Do you ever think with your head and not your stomach?" Koji chuckled.

"Yes, just not often," mumbled J.P.

Zoë giggled and turned around. She began to walk away, Takuya and the others following swiftly.

"So what should we do?" Takuya asked, his hands once again clasped behind his head.

"Well I think we should sit down and have some tea, but that's just me," said a motherly, familiar voice.

Everyone spun around in shock. Standing there, dressed in nothing but his pink elastic belt, was Bokomon.

"My you all act like you've seen a ghost," Bokomon said looking slightly shocked. "You think the first thing you'd say would be 'Bokomon! How nice to see you!' not just standing there staring. Now, what about that cup of tea?"

After they had taken Bokomon back to Zoë's home, it took them half an hour to find Neemon. He was climbing a tree, valiantly trying to escape the snapping jaws of a dog.

"Leave me alone!" Neemon was yelling at the dog. "I'm not a chew toy!"

Takuya walked over to the tree and scratched the dog behind the ears, before picking Neemon off the tree by the scruff of his neck and carried him away.

"You know you haven't changed a bit," Takuya muttered. Neemon kept quiet, quivering slightly in Takuya's grasp. "Apart from the fact that you're being quiet for once."

Neemon remained silent until they reached Zoë's house. Bokomon was sat in a chair dipping a biscuit into his tea. He didn't glance up as Neemon sat down next to him, merely leaning over, and snapping Neemon's waste band.

"Ow!" Neemon cried. "What did I do this time?"

"You got yourself lost that's what," Bokomon muttered, without looking at him. He looked up at the Takuya and the others. "What?"

"How are you here?" Koji asked, straight to the point. "I mean, I thought you said that if a digimon travels into our world, both worlds would be destroyed."

"A good question Koji," Bokomon muttered. "Something powerful has made it possible for digimon to walk in this world safely."

"Well is that good or bad?" Tommy asked.

"Both," Koichi said. Everyone looked at him as he continued. "It's good, because Bokomon, Neemon and any other peaceful digimon can arrive hear without bringing the apocalypse. Bad because any less peaceful digimon can come hear and wreak havoc."

"Good perception," Bokomon said, taking a sip of tea. "For our situation I would say that this would be bad."

"Why?" J.P. asked.

"The Demon Lords," muttered, Bokomon.

"The what?" Takuya said, looking confused.

"The Demon Lords," Bokomon repeated testily. "These are the most evil and destructive digimon within the digital world. They were banished from the digital world before they born, except for one, which was hidden. The creator of the Demon Lords was banished from the digital world for imprisonment longer than time itself, well that's what the book says."

"So who was the Demon Lord who was hidden?" Koji asked.

"Lucemon," Bokomon said, drinking from his tea. "Lucemon's digi-egg was hidden, and after centuries of warfare between beast digimon and human digimon, hatched. He brought peace to the broken digital world, but soon his evil nature took over and he began to torment the digimon of the digital world, with his incredible belief that he was mightiest of all digimon."

"Self-centred freak," muttered J.P.

"I believe that others would call it, great pride," Bokomon muttered. "Each of the Demon Lords has strength in what you would call the seven deadly sins."

"Somebody remind me what they are again," Zoë said.

"I believe that they are Pride, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath and Lust," Bokomon recited. "Anyhow the reason that some great force has created a safe passage for digimon to travel into this world safely is that a Demon Lord is here."

"An evil digimon who is ready to blow up the whole world?" J.P. said slightly afraid.

"Not yet," Bokomon muttered. "But soon, if we don't put a stop to it."

"How are we supposed to do anything?" Tommy asked.

"The Demon Lord will draw other digimon here," Bokomon said. "Then they will become stronger under his influence. This attack we must stop. Then we may find this Demon Lord."

"No what I meant was how are we supposed to fight?" Tommy said looking at Bokomon. "We don't have our D-Tectors. They turned back into phones."

"Neemon," Bokomon said. The red pant wearing digimon reached inside his waistband and drew out a small bag.

"Here you go Bokomon," said the yellowy orange digimon passing the bag to Bokomon. Bokomon took the bag and snapped Neemon's waistband for good measure.

"I told you to carry it you fool," Bokomon scolded. He opened the bag and passed it over to the digidestined. Takuya grabbed the cloth and pulled it towards him. In it were there six D-Tectors. Takuya instantly grabbed his and a symbol glowed upon its small screen. A grey pentagram encased in a white circle, surrounded by black.

"What does this symbol mean?" Takuya asked looking at it again. Bokomon climbed on the table and looked at the D-Tector in Takuya's hands.

"I believe it is the symbol of The Herald," Bokomon explained. " A mythological being, weaving his way throughout digimon history."

"Is he a good guy or a bad guy?" Zoë asked.

"I'm neither," said a voice from Takuya's D-Tector. Not Ophanimon's. No, a younger male voice. "I employ the balance between good and evil. Therefore I take the side that will keep the balance between the two. So I am neither good nor evil."

"Can you speak any more cryptic?" Koji asked. The Herald stayed silent.

"I guess he doesn't like to talk," J.P. muttered. Takuya put the D-Tector to his ear. He could hear slow, soft breathing.

"I think he's asleep," he muttered.

"You mean he's in there!" yelled Tommy.

"Try not to yell," said The Herald. "I am a spirit mind. And I'm trying to sleep!"

"Okay," Takuya said, ignoring The Herald for the moment. "We have out D-Tectors. We can fight back."

"Yeah," J.P. agreed.

As he said it thunder boomed high above.

"Oh goodie," said The Herald. "Here comes trouble."

"If you won't say anything useful shut up!" snapped Koichi.

"We must hurry," said Bokomon rushing to the door.

"Yeah we should move," Tommy said.

"We don't know that even was a digimon," Zoë looking at Tommy.

"It was a digimon," said The Herald. "Ultimate level I'd say. Ah, Cerberumon."

Takuya flinched at the sound of the name. Cerberumon had been the first digimon he had fought in the digital world.

"Chick-chick-chicken," mocked The Herald.

"Lets go," Takuya growled, half tempted to leave the mocking voice of The Herald behind.

The digidestined, Bokomon and Neemon walked out of the house with a quick jog. Lightning boiled in the sky above them, thunder booming almost an instant later. A long thin bolt of black light came spiralling down in the centre of the road before them.

As black dust curled up around there legs, a blacked out silhouette loped towards them.

"So we meet again warrior of Flame," growled a forbidding voice. Three long curved knife like claws slipped out from the dust cloud. Cerberumon stepped forth from the dust cloud, his eyes glinting with malice.

"I shall so enjoy ripping you to shreds, little boy," he chuckled.

"We'll see about that fleabag," snapped Takuya.

"Oh that's a good idea," chuckled The Herald. "Yeah let's insult him. That's really going to work."

Cerberumon seemed not to hear the voice of The Herald, choosing only to step forward.

"You shall regret those words," growled Cerberumon, preparing to pounce. As he was about to leap, something purple shot from the sky and embedded itself in Cerberumon's forehead. The dog like digimon howled in agony and clawed at whatever was in his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Zoë asked.

"The Code Key of Greed is within him," said The Herald. "He'll succumb to it's effects in three… two… one. Weeeeeeeee! Here we go!"

Cerberumon was wrapped in a thick purple mist. The mist was so strong that it was impossible to see through it. But the inhuman scream of pain passed through it as Cerberumon was warped and changed. And the mist faded.

Cerberumon had changed. His claws were longer, jagged and blood red. His fur was sleeker and a darker black. His teeth had become foot long fangs. His eyes blazed with red fire and the two dog heads on his shoulders were skulls. A crown of broken teeth and bones rested gently on the hell hounds forehead.

"Now that is a digimon," muttered The Herald. "He's digivolved into a new stream of digimon. Oh BarbarianCerberumon, that's original."

"Well digidestined," snarled BarbarianCerberumon. "Time to see how powerful you really are."

"Oh you're goanna see that alright," snarled Takuya, pulling out his D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Koji took out his own D-Tector and yelled, "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

The human spirit of Flame and the beast spirit of Light stood before the raging digimon of Greed.

"Ready to put this puppy down?" growled KendoGarurumon.

"You bet," Agunimon chuckled.

"Lupine Laser!" howled KendoGarurumon.

"Pyro Tornado!" roared Agunimon.

Two twin tendrils of fire spiralled along Agunimon's arms and flew at BarbarianCerberumon as a beam of concentrated light left the gaping jaws of KendoGarurumon.

The tow attacks combing with a colossal _BANG!_ Dust flew everywhere. As Agunimon grinned in triumph a voice spoke from the dust cloud.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" chuckled BarbarianCerberumon, as he stepped out of the dust cloud.

"This is bad," Agunimon muttered.

"You think?" snarled KendoGarurumon. Zoë looked at Tommy, J.P. and Koichi.

"We've got to help them," she said. The others nodded grabbing their D-Tectors.

"Execute!" they yelled in synchrony. "Spirit Evolution!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Loweemon!"

BarbaianCerberumon barely batted an eyelid at the arrival of four more legendary warriors.

"Is this supposed to impress me?" chuckled the digimon before them.

"No but this is!" Agunimon roared. "Pyro Tornado!"

"Hurricane Wave!" yelled Kazemon, sending long tendrils of air at BarbarianCerberumon.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon bellowed.

"Thunder Fist!" yelled Beetlemon.

"Shadow Meteor!" hollered Loweemon.

"Lupine Laser!" roared KendoGarurumon.

The multiple attack slammed into BarbarianCerberumon. The dog digimon snarled and launched himself at Loweemon.

"Bleeding Fang!" he roared. His huge maw opened and his horrible jaws clamped on Loweemon's arm. The warrior of Darkness howled in agony and crumpled to the floor.

"You know you won't be able to defeat him as a spirit of Flame?" said the voice of The Herald.

"Wait what?" Agunimon said looking at his D-Tector.

"Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, EmperorGreymon. None of them can help in this. You might as well be fighting him as a human."

"Then what do I do?" Agunimon asked.

"Revert to human form."

"What?"

"Do it!"

"Okay okay," Agunimon muttered. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt himself shrink and return to human.

"Right now execute," said The Herald.

"What? I just did that!" snapped Takuya.

"Not normal execute," sighed The Herald. "Secondary Execute. Trust me and do it."

"I doing this on faith you know," Takuya muttered. He took a deep breath and drew raised his D-Tector. "Secondary Execute!"

Takuya didn't hear the yells of his companions as BarbarianCerberumon lunged at him. He couldn't even yell in shock. His mouth, his face, his whole body feet cold. Numb. As I it were made of ice. Or something equally cold. Something like Steel.

"Thou cannot hope to defeat thy enemy," said a cold, metallic voice. "But with thine intellect, we shall destroy thee pathetic whelp."

Takuya managed to open his lips slightly, allowing him to whisper one word.

"Mercurymon."

"Let the process complete Takuya," said The Herald. "Mercurymon is now within your Spirit Evolution. Let Steel be your weapon now!"

Takuya could feel his skin warming. He could manage a smile. He felt his body transforming into a digimon.

"Spirit, Evolution," muttered Takuya.

BarbarianCerberumon shielded his eye's as a huge blast of light left Takuya's body.

"What's happening?" Kazemon whispered.

"I don't know," KendoGarurumon snarled.

"Mercurymon!"

The metal mirror shielded warrior of Steel stepped forward from the light.

"Well," said Mercurymon, his voice a mixture of Takuya's and Mercurymon's. "Does thou think thou can defeat thee, pathetic whelp?"

"Easily," snarled BarbarianCerberumon. "Bandit's Blood!"

BarbarianCerberumon launched himself at Mercurymon with such speed that he was simply a blur. But by the time his claws raked across where Mercury's chest, the warrior of Steel no longer stood there.

"What?" gasped BarbarianCerberumon.

"Is thou looking for thee?" asked Mercurymon, as he stepped out of nowhere, raising one shield to before his face. "Mirror Offset!"

A beam of white and green energy blasted forth from the mirror and slammed into BarbarianCerberumon. The digimon yelled in pain and Mercurymon lunged, slashing once with one of his shields. It was too much for BarbarianCerberumon.

The digimon crumpled in a heap, his Fractal Code ring appearing around him.

"Thou hast been corrupted by Greed," said Mercurymon, reaching for his D-Tector. "Let Steel return you from whence you came. Fractal Code Digitize!"

The ring of Fractal Code flowed into Mercurymon's D-Tector, the body of BarbarianCerberumon reverted to the ordinary Cerberumon and then finally disappeared.

But a small purple something floated in the air where Cerberumon had been. A huge purple translucent figure grew out from the purple shinning thing.

"Well," the figure boomed. "You are better equipped for this than I believed digidestined. But these pitiful beasts pale in comparison to my power. But you shall see that for yourself."

And with those ominous words the apparition of Barbamon, vanished.

To be Contiued…


End file.
